


Just go in and ask, NORMALLY

by Faefauna



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Pulling, Leather sure feels nice, M/M, Minkyuns inner voice doesn't like him, Mutual Pining, Nsfw second chapter, Seungjun is a beautiful male specimen, Short Break Up, angsty third chapter, blowjob, cute first chapter, happy ending!, hyojin knows all, minkyun isnt THAT strong but luckily seungjun is light, sappy love confession, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: "Just go in and ask NORMALLY… This will work. We have gone over this, It's just recording a song. What could happen? It will just be you and your long time crush, in a small recording room..." Minkyun had been standing in front of the practice room for a while now. Mustering up the courage to ask Seungjun to record a song for him
Relationships: Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. It's just recording, not a date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, which was made to be very very.... smutty... but just turned soft somehow when I actually started writing it.
> 
> I've never written anything before so I'm sorry if this is really bad...
> 
> Second chapter will be out soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :]

_Just go in and ask NORMALLY… This will work_

“Hello?”

Without giving a warning Minkyun bursted open the door to the practice room so loud he was met with a high screech from their youngest, spilling the water bottle he was holding in the process.

_That’s gonna get me an earful_

“Oh, Yuto you’re here too?”

He tried to start a conversation, hoping the person he felt shooting daggers at him from the left wouldn’t scold him.  
Before Yuto could give a response however, a bright blond, slightly annoyed looking Seungjun chimed in.

“Oh my god, Minkyun can you learn to control that dumb strength you have? You keep giving everyone a heart attack,” he stared at Minkyun, who was surprised the barking maltese was still wasting his breath on that sentence after having said it for the nth time. “And yes Yuto is here too, we are working on a new choreo,” Seungjun continued, “Anyway, what do you need?”

_Just say, “you, singing”, something light, and normal, we practiced this…_

“Your throat."

_Anything but that._

Hearing that, Yuto nearly choked on the water he was still trying to drink. Seungjun just looked at him in surprise.

“What now..?”

“Idunno, I’ve just been playing around with some things for my new song but…”

_SAY IT NORMALLY_

“I’ve been working with my own voice for too long. I just want to try working with something new. Will you record with me?”

Minkyun had a small personal victory about having finally asked Seungjun somewhat normally.

To be honest, it wasn’t like he planned this whole thing out that well anyway. He just wanted to spend some time with Seungjun. And he wanted to produce with Seungjun's voice once, he had been working on many songs and projects lately hoping he could improve enough to have a bigger part in producing for their next album. Working with his own voice all the time was getting boring, so he finally mustered up the courage to ask the kinda cute, recently turned blond, one on their team.

_'Kinda cute.'_

He remembers catching himself thinking that when they were first introduced to each other. Which later turned into

_'Really cute.'_

And eventually it became mixed with

_'Really hot.'_

After a while he just accepted that he was hopelessly in love with that man. That dumb, lanky, naggy, annoying, loud, weird, adorable, charming, seductive, talented, mesmerizing…. God he could go on for days, beautiful male specimen. Minkyun just loved the way he sounded too. His soft voice, that could turn so powerful, or the cute way he sang some words with a more nasal tone. He always wanted to make a song with that voice but just never had the courage to ask.

The thought of having Seungjun alone in his little recording room… Minkyun just _knew_ he would be found out. He would definitely forget to press record the whole time, or do something else embarrassing because he would be lost in the beauty that was Seungjun standing next to him, alone.  
Going through all the doom scenarios in his mind every time he thought of asking Seungjun to record for him, made it so he had many unfinished songs in a folder called “SparkBeats”. Hoping it was a vague enough name so no one would question him if they found it.

“So"-Seungjun cleared his throat-“when do you ‘need me’.” Putting it weirdly to mock the horrible way Minkyun stated his request before.

_What, ‘need you’? like right now, to kiss me… What is he on about… OH right recording! I ACTUALLY managed to ask that? Wow…_

“Minkyun.” Seungjun snapped his fingers trying to get the attention of the man staring at him in an intense daze, a look only Minkyun was capable of.  
“Ha? Ohyeah, uhm, whenever you have time,” Minkyun casually responded, trying not to sound too eager about having Seungjun to himself. “If you are busy with your choreo then I’ll wait”

“hmm…” Seungjun turned towards Yuto to get his opinion

“In about two hours?” Yuto suggested, “We should have this down by then if we cut our break short now. Let’s turn the music back on. I’ll send him over once we are done!”

“send him over-? Am I some sort of callboy?” Seungjun uttered to yuto.

“Well Hyojin had you clean the kitchen this morning, then I requested to practice with you and now Minkyun needs you too. You are called a lot today”

_He might be small but man is he brave._

Yuto skillfully jumped towards the music station in the corner to avoid a flailing Seungjun trying to grab hold of him, annoyed that his “am I a callboy” statement wasn’t denied. Minkyun started to feel jealous of the fun the duo was having, so he quickly said some phrases to confirm the appointment set in 2 hours and left the practice room, closing the door softly this time to make sure he wouldn’t be hunted down the hallway by a bleached goldilocks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minkyun couldn't sit still. 

He had checked if everything was set up properly about 10 times already. He went over the lyrics again and again, making adjustments and immediately undoing those adjustments. He thought of what could go wrong; making a fool of himself (differently than he always did), looking unprofessional in front of the one he wanted to impress, accidentally blurting out a love confession… The more embarrassing things he came up with, the more anxious he got. Before he knew it he had, in a failed attempt to sip away the stress, drank the big bottle of water he had prepared for Seungjun in case he got a dry throat during recording. So Minkyun set out to get a new bottle from the fridge next to their lockers. 

Wandering down the hallway to his destination, he got lost in thought again.

_Why did I get the courage to ask him all of the sudden. It’s not like the song I prepared this time around is _that_ good. Maybe I should cancel our date… DATE?? What am I thinking this is!? He is just coming over to RECORD, THAT'S IT. PARK MINKYUN behave yourself._

_But he smelled so nice today,_

_Stop it_

_and looked so sexy, all exhausted from dancing-_

“It’s full of water, how hard can this choice be?” A mocking voice woke Minkyun up. Now realizing he had just been staring at the fridge, he looked back and was greeted by a bright red colour, the colour of a stop sign. A sign that he really should stop the train of thought he was having… 

He just shrugged trying to be casual to save the situation, as if he totally wasn’t fantasizing about this guys childhood friend “There are many different brands of water,” Minkyun defended himself

_You couldn’t even call that a save, you didn’t even shoot near the goal…_

“Yes there are, and our company stocks one kind…” Hyojin lifted an eyebrow scanning Minkyun's face before turning to open his locker “Kyunnie are you alright?” 

The little deer eyes always saw straight through him for some reason, so he decided to just be somewhat honest.  
“Just… I’m thinking about a new project I’m working on. I’m recording a new song with Seungjun later, so I’m a bit distracted is all.”

“Oh you finally got the courage to ask him out?” 

_Okay, yes, I was honest with Hyojin, but never _that_ honest… _

Minkyun stared at the red head that had now started cursing at the locker for not opening properly.

_What else does this man know?_

“How-..”

“Kyunnie,” Hyojin interrupted him. “You’re really not as subtle as you think you are, be happy the others brush most things you do off as ‘MK just being MK’.”

_Noted._

“Aaaaanyway, goodluck," Hyojin said quickly when he realised he made Minkyun rethink all his actions with the previous statement. “I’m sure it’s fine. Don’t do anything too crazy later.” 

“I wasn’t planning anything,” Minkyun bit back.

“Yeah, sure,” Hyojin winked, grabbed his things and quickly left the locker room.

Minkyun, now not only anxious but also annoyed, picked up a bottle from the fridge and went back. Bumping into Seungjun and Hyojin who were in the hallway.

“There you are, we finished early so I went to your room but you were gone,” Seungjun said, more concerned than mad.

“Oh yeah, I was just getting water, I ran out and thought you’d need it in case you got a dry throat…”

Minkyun's eyes locked with Hyojin who tried his best to hold in his laughter at, probably, coming up with a different reason for 'a dry throat'

“...during singing,” Minkyun clarified

Hyojin wheezed, startling Seungjun and making Minkyun also find the hilarity in the situation. Hyojins laugh was contagious.

“What is up with you two?” Seungjun asked, noticing that Minkyun had started giggling.

“Nothing, nothing,” the deer said, catching his breath, “We just met in the locker room and made a few dumb jokes which I got reminded of.” Luckily Hyojin was better at saving situations.

“If they are your jokes I don’t want to hear them,” Seungjun quipped, “Shall we go then?” he added, facing Minkyun.

“Sure, sure. I hope you like the song.” 

Seungjun turned around and made his way to the recording room. Minkyun followed close behind getting a slap on the back from Hyojin as he passed him.

Walking close behind Seungjun, Minkyun got more and more nervous again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had settled into Minkyun's recording room. It was a small room. Just his chair with a keyboard and a desk behind it where Minkyun always placed his laptop. There was a mic squeezed in between the chair and wall next to it. In the corner was a little wooden table just small enough to accommodate Seungjun, who was seated on top of it, concentrating hard on reading the lyrics Minkyun had printed out for him. 

Minkyun tried his hardest not to stare, but man did he look pretty. In contrast to Minkyun, who just had his everyday black shirt and checkered pants combo, Seungjun was still in his dance outfit. He was wearing regular black sweatpants and a baggy white shirt that, sadly, hid his pretty figure. A figure that Minkyun knew too well. Every time he had spotted Seungjun walking around shirtless in the dorm or when they had to share a dressing room for stages. He never looked in too much detail, Minkyun knew how intense his stare was. No way could he subtly look at the way the lines on Seungjun's stomach caught the light or how he slimmed down a lot, sometimes too much making Minkyun worry, when promotions got close. If he wanted to or not, those moments were burned into his mind. 

Again he tried his hardest not to stare… yeah right, he must've been staring the entire time already.

“Hmmm…” Seungjun looked up from the paper he was given by Minkyun. “These lyrics sure are… something… ‘The way you destroy me at night’? alright then. How did you come up with these?”

_Don’t say “I was thinking of you”._

“I was-” 

_DON’T._

“listening to Taemin a lot lately”

Seungjuns eyes lit up. “Oh, Taemin, yes! His songs are so good. Is that why you chose me?”

“Sure”

“Sure?”

“I mean yes."

Seungjun narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but decided not to question Minkyun and just take this as a compliment.

“Anyway, picking me for a Taemin inspired song is a sweet gesture. I’m excited to try this”

Minkyun let out a relieved sigh, he was glad that Seungjun didn’t run out on him after reading some of the more suggestive lines. 

“Alright then I’m ready.” Seungjun stood up, picked up the headphones and settled behind the mic.

With that, Minkyun gave some pointers on specific parts he had an idea for, but generally he let Seungjun give his own flavour to the song. The recording went a lot smoother than Minkyun expected and he quickly became comfortable, they just laughed when Seungjun missed a note or misspoke. It made Minkyun a lot less worried about trying to look ‘professional’. 

After about an hour of recording they were nearly done.

“.... Anymore,” Seungjun finished the note on a lower pitch. “hmm, that doesn’t sound quite right does it? Shall I try that again?” 

“Yeah, try it a bit higher. You’ve done really well so far.” Minkyun reached to the left and pinched Seungjuns thigh as an encouragement, getting a backhanded slap on his shoulder as a response. Looking up Seungjun smiled at him. “Thank you though. I feel like we had to redo a lot,” Seungjun stated. “The others you recorded with before were probably a lot quicker at getting things right.”

“What are you being so insecure for suddenly?” Minkyun was surprised by the sudden sad undertone Seungjun spoke with. “Just try it a few more times in different ways. No one will hear the embarrassing ones, I promise, not that there are any because anything you do is amazing” 

_Alright as true as that was, that last statement was a bit overkill for a ‘casual compliment’._

But luckily it just made Seungjun giggle softly and try the line a few more times. 

“Haa, I really can’t do this. I’m so sorry” Seungjun let out a huge sigh as he looked at the ground, still not satisfied with how it came out.

“It’s fine don’t stress yourself.” Minkyun stood up, trying to meet the eyes of the little blond floof who was still staring at the ground in frustration. “I think it’s fine, but I’m not going to work with anything you yourself aren’t satisfied with. It’ll make you not like the final product.”

Seungjun looked up and Minkyun realised how close they were. They had been close the entire time, but with Minkyun being seated and Seungjun standing behind the mic, it was a lot less noticeable. Now? now there were mere centimeters between them. Minkyun quickly moved back behind his chair, before he did anything stupid. Although now he was just awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. 

“Why not take a little break? I mean as Yuto said, you have been doing a lot today.” 

“No,” Seungjun shook his head, “It’s almost dinner time anyway. Let’s give this a few more tries and if I haven’t done it by then, let’s just use dinner as our break.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” Minkyun didn’t like seeing Seungjun like this. He wanted to just have a fun time recording. All it did in the end was make Seungjun frustrated. He tried to lift the mood by offering his help, “What is the thing you are looking for tho? I mean, what is the sound you want to achieve? Maybe I can help a bit better if I know that.”

“Actually I don’t know either.” Seungjun let out a defeated sigh.

_Great job there ‘lifting the mood’._

“We haven't tried a cheery version yet.” Minkyun stepped forward and reached out to tickle Seungjun. Instantly Seungjun tried to step back to avoid whatever was coming his way. However he was met with a wall against his back and promptly had to undergo Minkyuns ‘tickle death’. 

“Pl...eease... stop," Seungjun managed to say in between laughs. Minkyun pulled his hands back, showing mercy. Seungjun finally could start catching his breath, wiping away the tears that formed from laughing too much. “How is this going to help make me sound good for a sexual song” 

“I don’t know, you’re panting pretty well now,” Minkyun wanted to sound cheeky but maybe it came out a little bit too serious. 

Minkyun could see Seungjuns ears turn bright red  
_What did you say idiot_

Seungjun turned back towards the mic without saying anything.

Minkyun wasn’t going to comment on it further either. He got tired of sitting down however. So he bent over to hit the record button on his laptop again and went back to the middle of the small recording room. He just stared at Seungjun's small back. Seungjun, who again got more and more angry by every take he wasn’t happy with. Minkyun was getting annoyed now too, at not being able to help. He shuffled closer, placing his hands on the small shoulders, making Seungjun jump. 

“It’s the third time today, can you all stop scaring me already.”

Minkyun ignored that comment, pulled the small back towards him and just chomped down on Seungjun's neck. Thinking it’ll get him out of the frustrated state Seungjun seemed to be in after failing so many times. He expected a fun screech and a stern talking to, he would take a scolding if it meant Seungjun would be a little more himself again. 

However, what he didn’t expect was whatever sound Seungjun made next.  
Seungjun suddenly moaned, quite loudly at that, jerking his head back as if he enjoyed it.

Did he? Minkyun pulled back in surprise, now staring at the little bite mark he made. 

Meanwhile, Seungjun had frozen in place.

They both didn’t know how to continue this situation. They stood there in silence for what felt like hours until Seungjun mumbled something.

“What did you say?” 

“Why did you do that?” Seungjun said, a bit clearer this time. Taking off his headphones and placing them back on the mic.

“Uhm,” Minkyun had almost forgotten his reasoning for his actions, he was too occupied trying to replay whatever magical sound came from Seungjun just before. “I… was trying to lift your mood again?” Minkyun didn’t sound so sure anymore.

“Don’t be so careless as to do that to everyone,” Seungjun's tone turned a bit sharp.

“Everyone? What? I don’t, why do you sound mad. I didn’t mean to make you angry, sorry”

“I’m not angry, just that you shouldn’t do it to everyone, you.. you did it to Hyojin before too.” Seungjun started to stumble a bit over his words, and Minkyun found it incredibly adorable which gave him a little boost in confidence, he turned Seungjun around so he could face him, curious about the expression he was making.

“What, are you jealous?” Minkyun flirted, expecting a slap or another scolding. Instead Seungjuns face went bright red

Seungjun was just full of surprises today

“No!” Seungjun said, as unconvincing as a human could, shaking Minkyun's hands off of his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Minkyun started to feel a bit hopeful with the cute reactions Seungjun was giving to the flirting. He stepped a bit closer, invading the others space.

Seungjun bit his lip as an attempt to not let any words slip out, it failed.

"Ma-... Maybe" Seungjun said shakingly as he looked up, his face still flushed with a pretty shade of red.

_Now what?_

As Minkyun tried to carefully decide his next action, Seungjun had made up his mind already and planted a soft kiss on the others mouth. Minkyun stopped trying to think about his 'next actions' and answered the kiss by leaning into it, cupping Seungjun's face. Eager to have the kiss last longer, making sure to make notes of everything he felt in case this was the only time.  
Seungjun's lips were small and soft. His cheeks felt warm in Minkyun's hands. Seungjun smelled sweet, a mixture between sweat from dance practice and the deodorant he put on before coming to record. 

Minkyun pulled back.

"I don't want to continue this if I don't know your actual feelings. If this is just because of the moment-" 

"Because of the moment?!" Seungjun sounded a little offended. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to kiss you." 

"Will you tell me?" 

Seungjun stayed quiet for abit before continuing. "Only if you tell me first," he added in an attempt to get a love confession out of the other. 

_If he is going to play it like this, let's just lay it out then._

"I've always thought you were a ray of sunshine, from the moment I first met you," Minkyun started, "But do you remember when we were starting to learn our first group choreo for our debut?"

Seungjun hummed a confirmation in response. 

"And do you remember when you stayed behind to practice with me because I was having so much trouble with some of the steps?"

"Yes I do. You didn't want me to stay, but I insisted because otherwise you would've pulled an all nighter trying to practice on your own."

Minkyun smiled, remembering the silly argument they had that day and then continued. 

"Something just clicked that day. Being alone with you that night in the practice room, having you care enough about me and the team to stay behind. Not being mad at me whenever I still got it wrong."

Seungjun had started to stare at the ground, being too nervous to meet Minkyun's eyes. Minkyun just rambled on.

"Maybe I was too tired from practicing that day to come up with an excuse for all the times I felt butterflies looking at you, got flustered whenever you complimented me, or felt the places where you touched me burn. That day… I just finally realized, well more like, accepted, 'I'm hopelessly in love'."

Minkyun placed a finger underneath Seungjun's chin lifting his head up. He wanted to make sure Seungjun would hear this.

"I love you, Lee Seungjun" 

Seungjun didn't know what to do. How could he appropriately respond to such a sincere statement? 

"I… love you too," Seungjun tried. "That doesn't feel like enough to say, after the whole romance story you drew up."

Minkyun let out a relieved sigh. "It's all I wanted to hear" Minkyun cut the conversation by leaning back in to kiss Seungjun. Who happily answered by parting his lips.


	2. The recording went well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minkyun not only got the courage to ask Seungjun to record, but then he also confessed and it was even mutual.  
> Can this recording session get any better?
> 
> (Yes, yes it can)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is does like a full 180 of the cuteness of the first, 
> 
> sorry for the whiplash <3

They were both a bit impatient and Minkyun quickly felt Seungjun's tongue across his lips. He responded by licking into Seungjun's mouth. Seungjun tasted sweet, and he kissed very desperately. It was either the rush of getting to make out with his longtime crush, finally realizing his feelings were reciprocated or just that all his blood seemed to have gone to his dick, but Minkyun started to feel lightheaded. This all still felt unreal to him. 

Minkyun pulled back and trailed kisses down Seungjun's neck whilst pulling him closer. Back to the bite mark that basically started all this. He bit down softly, trying to get that sweet sound out of Seungjun once again. And it worked. Seungjun let out a soft whimper and grinded against Minkyun's leg. 

He caressed Seungjun's back, trying to be gentle, so as to not scare Seungjun too much. 

Minkyun noticed Seungjun's hands come up and aggressively grab the collar of his shirt. Before he could question it Seungjun swung him around switching their positions. Suddenly Minkyun's back was against the wall and he was met with dark eyes looking up at him. 

“Wow-” 

“Shut it," Seungjun cut him off.

“Not that I protest but where did this come from?” Minkyun said, ignoring the previous order.

Seungjun rolled his eyes, not wanting to elaborate. He reached up around the back of Minkyuns neck, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling him down back into a kiss. Minkyun moaned into Seungjun's mouth which then had a cheeky smile growing on it.

He felt Seungjun's other hand find its way down his shirt to his belt, skillfully unbuckling it and removing it completely, holding it in his hand. Minkyun didn’t want to be the only one undressed so he slipped his hands underneath Seungjun's shirt. Tracing his fingers softly over Seungjun's ribs down to his v-line. Seungjun disconnected their lips as he shuddered underneath the touch of Minkyun trailing his fingers beyond the rim of Seungjun's pants.

"Aren't we moving a bit fast?" Minkyun whispered

"Wanna stop?" Seungjun asked, a bit out of breath.

"Not at all, just making sure."

“Good.” 

Seungjun didn’t give Minkyun time to respond as he pulled his shirt over his bleached head and then lifted Minkyun's shirt too, gesturing him to take it off.

_Why did I ever think Seungjun would want it softly_

Minkyun had fantasized about this moment many times, but he always pictured it as if Seungjun would be cutely shaking and whimpering beneath him. This Seungjun was the complete opposite of the one in his dreams. He didn’t mind, this was way more exciting. 

Minkyun slipped out of his shirt. Seungjun quickly draped the belt he was still holding around Minkyun's neck and guided him to the other side of the small room, settling himself on the small wooden table again. He confidently put one foot up on the table, opening his legs and pulling Minkyun down to kiss him. Feeling the leather on his skin and being pulled around by it turned Minkyun on more than he’d like to admit.

_Since when was I such a masochist?!_

He decided not to answer that question and just enjoyed whatever Seungjun made him do. Seungjun softly pushed Minkyun back and then tugged hard on the belt, still hung around Minkyun's neck, naking him let out a loud moan at the feeling of the leather cutting into him. 

“Now go on,” Seungjun whispered seductively, “make a mess out of me.”

He let go of the belt and it fell to the floor. As if to say that Minkyun was in control again.

Minkyun let his hands run over Seungjun's body before grabbing the edge of his pants and pulling them down. Seungjun steadied himself on his hands to lift his hips so Minkyun could slide off his sweatpants and underwear completely. 

Minkyun tossed the pants aside and leaned back to look at the beautiful view in front of him: Seungjun inside his little recording room, with glazed over eyes, naked, dick twitching, eager for Minkyun to touch it. 

“Kyun!!” Suddenly a loud nasally voice came from the hallway.

Seungjun's eyes immediately cleared up.

_WHY?!_

“Yeah, what’s up," Minkyun responded, the longer he kept quiet the bigger the chance was that Changyoon would open the door that they both forgot to lock. 

“Open the door for me, my hands are full and I don’t want to keep yelling.” Luckily their recording rooms were indeed pretty soundproof. 

“Uh, yeah give me a second,” Minkyun quickly picked up a shirt from the ground and stuck his arms through the sleeves.

Seungjun shot up, and a bit too loudly started: "Idiot, wrong shir-” Before he could finish the sentence Seungjun slapped his hand in his mouth and crawled further back on the table pushing himself into the corner. It wasn't a secret that Seungjun was here, but Minkyun figured the blond one didn't want people to look for him in his current state.

Minkyun, smelling Seungjun's sweat as he pulled the shirt over his head, now also realized it was indeed not his shirt. However, he didn’t have time to switch them out now, he hadn’t seen Changyoon yet today anyway so it’s not like he would notice the change of clothes. 

He opened the door just enough to accommodate his own body, Seungjun was now in between a wall and the door holding his breath, both legs hoisted up on top of the table, making himself as small as possible.

Minkyun was greeted by Changyoon, who was holding a box that seemed to be very heavy, and Hyojin, who instantly looked at Minkyuns new shirt and raised an eyebrow accompanied by a knowing smile.

_Fuck, don’t you dare mention it._

“Nice shirt”

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Changyoon paid no mind to the furious look in Minkyun's eyes, because it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Hi, you done yet? I was told you were recording a new song, but we are going to order dinner soon in the dorm,” Changyoon said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the situation, “You coming?” 

Minkyun saw Hyojin bite his lip trying not to laugh at, again, twisting the meaning of the words said around him.

_Please spare me._

“Uhm, well we are still busy and want to finish this recording today since we have a lot of things to do later this week. Is it alright if we are there in, like, one to two hours?”

“Two hours?” Hyojin said in disbelief.

_Alright, I just unlocked every right to punch him later._

“Anyway, just order our regulars and we will meet you guys soon,” Minkyun quickly added before he would actually chase the obnoxious redhead. 

“Sure sure, work hard,” Changyoon turned around and set off, Hyojin took one more glance at Minkyun, “have fun”, he stated playfully before following Changyoon.

_God I hate him._

Minkyun quickly closed the door and made sure to lock it this time. He looked to the left and saw Seungjun sitting on the table, frozen like a statue, with his head on his knees, probably rethinking all his life choices. Eventually he started giggling which turned into full out laughter.

“Are you alright?” Minkyun said, slightly concerned.

“That could’ve gone _so_ wrong,” Seungjun said, lifting his head, smiling at Minkyun. It just then dawned on him what actually happened just now and Minkyun joined in on the laughter.

“True, they would’ve never let us forget that.”

He walked back to the corner and placed a hand on Seungjun's shoulder bending over to kiss him. He let his other hand glide along Seungjun's inner thigh getting him hard again. 

“Just immediately going back in?” Seungjun quipped while softly shuddering at the sudden touch.

"I'm not going to let them ruin this." 

Minkyun finally got what he had dreamed of for so long. This moment was magical to him. He refused to let some dumb shark-deer combo stop it. 

"Not like this will be the last time…" Seungjun said shyly.

"True," Minkyun pressed his lips against the shell of Seungjun's ear. "I'm going to do this to you many more times," he whispered as he continued trailing his fingers down.

Seungjun pushed Minkyun back softly. “Wait”-He looked up and pulled on Minkyuns pants-“Take your clothes off too. It feels weird being the only one.” 

“As you wish.” Minkyun turned around, took a few steps towards his desk and crouched down next to some drawers.

Seungjun made a confused noise, wondering what the other was up to suddenly.

“I thought I’d grab something so I don’t have to look for it later," he explained.

He rummages around in some drawers “Found it.” Minkyun pulled out a small bottle of lube and threw it without warning towards Seungjun, who’s reflexes were good enough to catch it. 

“Why do you have this… here.” He twirled his finger as to politely say _‘In your fucking recording room of all places’._

Minkyun shrugged, “I’m in here a lot for long periods of time you know. Also no one else uses this room, and hey, it came in handy.” He quickly threw off his clothes and walked back. He took the little bottle out of Seungjun's hands and placed it next to them on the small table, for later. He got shy as he noticed Seungjun staring at every inch of his body, 

"Then while you're at it then, grab my wallet." 

Minkyun lifted an eyebrow but did as he was told. Grabbing a leather wallet from the black sweatpants and handing it out to the blond curls on his table. Seungjun opened it and took out a condom, placing it next to the bottle. 

"So you're gonna make fun of me for having lube but you take a condom everywhere?"

Seungjun blushed. "Well being with your crush everyday. I wanted to be prepared." 

"I don't know if that's really cute or really funny," Minkyun said teasingly.

"How about you just shush."

"Fine."

Being done with the waiting, and still slightly annoyed at the interruption, Minkyun grabbed Seungjun's legs, which were still curled up on the table, and pulled him aggressively towards the edge of the table, settling himself between the slim legs. Seungjun lost his balance falling back against the wall hitting his head.

“Sorry,” Minkyun mumbles as he leaned over and dragged his tongue along the others jawline, simultaneously wrapping his fingers around Seungjun's dick.

Seungjun hiccuped, draping his hand over the taller's shoulder to get his balance back.  
“it’s.. alright,” He managed to get out in between a soft moan.

Minkyun impatiently worked the length of Seungjun's cock as he felt him squirm. He connected their lips again, slipping his tongue in as if he wanted to eat the sounds coming out of the others mouth. He didn’t think that there would be a sound in the world more wonderful than Seungjun's singing. But the moans that were coming out the slim figure underneath him were something else. He wanted to hear more, he wanted Seungjun to be louder. He got an idea on how to achieve that. Luckily the table was just the right height. 

Minkyun moved back, Seungjun looked at him with his mouth open and his cheeks a pretty shade of red. This time he didn’t find that colour a signal to stop, but more to keep going.  
He got on his knees putting his hands on Seungjun's thighs.

“Wait, you don’t have t-”

“I’m not waiting again,” Minkyun cut him off and took the skin of Seungjun's inner thigh between his teeth. 

Seungjun let out a loud groan. 

_Not loud enough._

Minkyun licked the base of Seungjuns dick. He eagerly moved up, sloppily kissing the head before swallowing it down and taking in the feeling of a hard dick hitting the back of his throat. 

Seungjun's moans started to get louder and Minkyun picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down. 

Seungjun ran his fingers through Minkyun's black hair and grabbed it tightly, taking control of the situation. He pulled Minkyun's hair up and then pushed him back down at his own pace. Minkyun moaned and dug his fingers into Seungjuns thigh, having a hard time breathing properly. Seungjun moved him around with rough motions, chasing his orgasm. 

While Minkyun enjoyed the feeling of having his hair tugged and being bossed around he also wanted to see Seungjun quiver because of him, getting rid of that smug dominant attitude the older had put on, while moments ago he was still blushing saying he was jealous. He grabbed the hand in his hair firmly and the other let go instantly. He stood up, his knees were a bit weak so he placed his hands, along either side of Seungjun hips, on the table.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Minkyun said panting heavily, still catching his breath, “can I go further?” he asked, hooking his hands underneath Seungjuns legs and pushed them up. 

Seungjun was taken aback by the other taking the control away from him again, but didn’t want to show it. 

“Please,” he answered. 

Minkyun pulled the others hips closer towards him and pushed Seungjuns legs up further making him lay on his lower back with half his body now off the table, it must be uncomfortable, Minkyun thought. But he didn't hear any complaints about it so he reached out and grabbed the small bottle of lube. He couldn’t use his other hand that was still holding Seungjuns left leg up, if he took that away Seungjun would fall off the table.

“Help me with this,” Minkyun said with a bright smile holding out the bottle.

Seungjun grabbed the bottle and waited for the other to put his hand under it, squeezing out a generous amount. 

“Thanks babe,” Minkyun said, enjoying the view of the other's ears becoming red at being called a pet name. 

He placed a finger on Seungjun's hole, making him jerked his head back feeling the sudden cold temperature of the lube. 

Minkyun inserted a finger and felt Seungjun tightening up.

“Relax darling.” Hearing that, Seungjun got even tighter

“Stop with the pet names," Seungjun said, laying the back of his hand on his eyes in an attempt to hide his blush. “It’s embarrassing.” he moaned,

“Why, you’re cute,” Minkyun moved his finger inside Seungjun and leaned forward whispering into the others ear.

“Though if you keep tensing up because of them I won't be able to open you up, so relax.” 

Seungjun took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles enough for the younger to push in another finger. Getting a loud groan out of Seungjun as he found the right spot. He fingered deep into the shaking figure underneath him. 

Minkyun trailed kisses over Seungjun's jaw and cheek as he added a third finger, stretching Seungjun further. 

“Please…” Seungjun moaned, “Just fuck me already, I wanna come.”  
That's where Minkyun wanted him, his eyes were glazed over, his mouth open and he breathed heavily, he was desperate. Finally Minkyun got rid of that cocky attitude the older had and he was a bit proud at the achievement.

He took out his fingers, guided Seungjun's leg to the ground and quickly grabbed his arms to not make him lose balance again. 

Scared the old wooden table wouldn’t be able to handle the weight of both of them going at it, he told Seungjun to stand up.

“Get up, turn around,” Minkyun ordered while he impatiently unpacked the condom and rolled it on his dick. 

the other grabbed the lube squeezing some on the Minkyuns cock, stroking the length to spread it around. “No, I want to face you,” Seungjun stated 

“Cute.” He pulled Seungjun to the left and pushed him against the wall, which was decorated with soft, sound proofing, foam. “Grab onto me.”

Seungjun looked confused but wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

“Maybe my ‘dumb strength’ is usefull for something,” Minkyun said with a cheeky smile, he had practiced lifting Seungjun many times for choreographies, he knew he could hold him, and with his back against a wall, Seungjun would only be easier to carry. Minkyun bend down, hooking his arm underneath Seungjun's knee lifting it up. "Give me the other one." 

Seungjun finally understood what the other was going for. He hopped, letting Minkyun hook his other leg as well. Now he was only supported by the wall against his back and Minkyun holding up his legs, he tightened his grip around Minkyuns shoulders to keep himself secure. Minkyun positioned himself and lowered Seungjun down on his cock.

Seungjun gasped at having his hole stretched even further. 

"Does it hurt?" Minkyun asked, being only halfway in and moving slowly, planting kisses on the other neck.

"It's fine, give it to me," Seungjun moaned. 

With that Minkyun bit down on the others neck and thrusted deep into him. Pulling more moans out of Seungjun. 

Minkyun rolled his hips up and let gravity pull the other back down. He felt nails digging into his back as he moved faster. 

_Thank god the soundproofing is good._

Seungjun was loud and Minkyun didn't want him to be quiet.

Minkyun felt overwhelmed. Having Seungjun moan and shiver because of him, seeing the dark eyes looking intensely, asking for more. 

“You look so hot.”

Seungjun didn’t respond, he just dug his fingers deeper into the broad back he was holding. He leaned forward and took the skin of the other between his teeth, sucking on it, leaving his mark. He left it right where a shirt would cover it, only they would know, their secret, their moment. 

The pace picked up as Minkyun noticed Seungjun getting close. “Minky-... Slow… do…wn” Seungjun tried to say as his eyes rolled back in the pleasure. “I’m gonna-...”

“It’s fine.” 

Minkyun connected their lips and licked into the other's mouth, hitting their teeth together on accident but both didn't care. Seungjun's moans turned high pitched and he curled his toes, his grip on the other's shoulder became loser as he lost strength having gravity pull him even further onto Minkyun's cock after every thrust. He bit Minkyun's lip as he came, letting go as he shuddered at the feeling of Minkyun coming inside him not long after. 

They both breathed heavily. Minkyun leaned forward against Seungjun and against the wall. As the adrenaline left his body he noticed how tired his muscles had gotten carrying the other that long. He felt his arms starting to shake trying to keep the position.

“Don’t you dare drop me,” Seungjun said, still panting.

“I would never.” Minkyun used the last of his strength to push Seungjun up one more time, slipping out of him and slowly letting go of one leg at a time guiding the other to stand. However Seungjun's legs gave out as soon as the other let go of him, Minkyun tried to catch him but he decided to just go sit on the floor, letting everything that happened today sink in. 

“Wait here for a bit sweety.” Minkyun had thrown the condom away in his little trashcan and was already getting back in his clothes, the right ones this time. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the other's forehead, ruffling his hair after.

Seungjun looked adorable to Minkyun. His eyes were sleepy and his cheeks all rosy, exhaling deep breaths, letting his body recover. “I’ll be right back.” He handed Seungjun a water bottle and walked out, jogging down the hallway to the locker room where he grabbed a clean towel from his locker. He quickly went back as he didn’t think Seungjun would lock the door, given that he could barely stand up. 

“Are you, okay?” Minkyun asked as he returned, seeing Seungjun sitting there with closed eyes. 

“Hm?”-Seungjun opened his eyes-“Yeah, just drowsy. That was amazing.” 

Minkyun smiled and handed over the towel, he turned around and picked up the remaining clothes off the ground, putting them in a pile as Seungjun wiped himself down. 

“Come here,” Seungjun softly said after he was finished

Minkyun went back and saw Seungjun with stretched out arms signaling him in for a hug. He sat down, cross-legged, next to the little dreamy man on the ground and wrapped an arm around him. Finally letting his body rest too. Seungjun crawled onto the bigger ones lap and laid his head against Minkyun's soft chest, just listening to his heartbeat as it got faster because of Seungjun's sweet actions. 

They sat like that for a bit, just enjoying each other's presence. Finally they could be open about their feelings to each other. While it still felt a bit unreal, it all felt right. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Minkyun asked, draping both arms around the still naked body on his lap, hugging him tightly and resting his head on the blond floof. 

“A bit,” Seungjun smiled, as he slipped his hands underneath the other's shirt wrapping them around Minkyuns waist. “But you’re warm.”

“You’ll catch a cold silly.” Minkyun caressed the skinny back softly. 

“I know you’ll take care of me then.”

Minkyun sighed at the stubbornness the other had. He grabbed the big white shirt off of the pile he put next to them and laid it on the other's legs as a blanket. He put his arms back around Seungjun and held him tight, closing his eyes as he couldn’t believe his luck of having such an adorable boyfriend.

“We need to go to dinner soon,” Seungjun reminded him.

“yeah, soon." Minkyun hummed. "Not now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some cute idea's for a third chapter to wrap this up a bit better but I felt like this was long enough as it was so yeah, 
> 
> third chapter will come (not like that).


	3. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally got together and everything seems to be going so well.  
> But something seems to be bugging them.
> 
> "can we keep this up?"

They had been sitting in the little booth, just quietly enjoying each others space while exchanging sweet compliments now and then.

It was getting late

“They’re gonna come looking for us you know…” Seungjun removed himself from Minkyun's hold and met his eyes. “And you didn’t lock the door when you came back…”

He sighed, remembering that he indeed didn’t lock it again. 

“Fine, I’m getting hungry anyway. Especially after that whole workout,” Minkyun said with a bright smile. Seungjun poked the other's dimples teasingly and got up to put his clothes back on. 

Minkyun stared at Seungjun's beautiful body that was now being covered by clothes again. 

“Come on creep, stop staring and get up.” Seungjun held out his hand to help the other off the ground.

Back on his feet, Minkyun walked to his laptop to see if everything was still alright with the recorded files. 

“Oh, it's been recording for a while,” he said, noticing that the program was still running.

“Wait, it recorded the whole thing!?”

“Well yes, I have a 4 terrabyte disk hooked up to it. This thing can record for days,” Minkyun said proudly. “It’s been recording since your last take, right before I tried to… ‘lift your mood’.“

“Delete it,” Seungjun said firmly

“We were so far away I doubt it picked anything up,” Minkyun said jokingly, he opened the huge audio file and curiously skipped ahead.

Seungjun stepped forward trying to go past the taller one to gain access to the laptop. “NO, please, let’s not find out-.” he got cut off by his own moans coming out of the speakers. Minkyun bursted out into laughter, as he could already see Seungjun freaking out.

“I guess you were loud enough, that's impressive.” He felt tears welling up as he wheezed.

“TURN IT OFF, DELETE IT!” Seungjun yelled, pushing the cackling one away from the desk. He quickly found the file and hit delete. Making sure to empty the ‘Recently Deleted’ files too while he was at it, so that audio was never going to see the light of day. 

Minkyun felt happy that he was still able to play around with Seungjun like this, that they didn’t become awkward. He went back to his desk, closed his laptop and grabbed Seungjuns hand, walking out of the recording studio together.

“Let’s wash up a bit,” Seungjun suggested, before they would join the others.

“Smart.” They went to the bathrooms to wash their faces.

“Hey,” Seungjun started shyly while the other was bent over a sink splashing water in his face. “Can we, uhm, keep this to ourselves for a bit longer?”

Minkyun looked at the other, who was staring at the ground. “I understand why, but we can’t hide it for long, and being found out on accident is just going to make them mad.” 

“I know, I know. Just… please.” 

“Ofcourse.” Minkyun walked over and gave Seungjun a quick hug before walking out together and traveling back to their dorm.

They entered the kitchen finding Jaeyoung and Changyoon sitting at the dinner table. 

“Oh you’re finally here!” Changyoon , got up to grab their food that he had packaged up so the heat wouldn’t escape.

Minkyun had deliberately put on a jacket to cover up, knowing Changyoon liked fashion and would remember the white shirt Minkyun had worn earlier, that was now ‘suddenly’ black.

“I’ll change my clothes real quick, thanks for keeping the food warm.” Minkyun went to his room and just took off his jacket. Not bothering to put on a new shirt, because it didn’t actually get dirty. He went back to join the others at the dinner table.

Seungjun acted incredibly normal, not even passing glances at Minkyun. Who understood that he did it to not raise suspicion, but it did hurt a little.

“So, where is Jinnie?” Seungjun started the conversation.

“He went out,” Jaeyoung replied, “He’s buying ice cream with Yuto. They are getting your flavours too, “'They probably need to cool off' he had said.”

To Minkyuns surprise Seungjun completely kept calm. “We did record for a long time, and those booths don’t exactly have the best air conditioning. They already get very hot, let alone when you’re in there with two people.” 

“Ah, yeah makes sense” Changyoon chimed in. “It did seem very warm when I came to check up on you guys. Minkyun nearly had sweat dripping down his face.” He pulled a disgusted face at Minkyun to tease him.

Being done with his food, Seungjun stood up. “Speaking of sweat, I need to shower, today was a long day.” He washed his plate and went to grab his toiletries before closing the bathroom door.

“So,” Jaeyoung started, looking at Minkyun, “Did you manage to finish the song?” 

"We finished the recording," Minkyun answered, "But I think Seungjun is still not satisfied with some of the takes. So we might go over it again soon."

They continued talking about their day, Seungjun had finished showering and gone to his room. Minkyun quickly jumped in the shower after. He let the warm water wash over his tired muscles. 

He understood that Seungjun wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer. It was all very new to them. Maybe Seungjun was afraid the members wouldn't accept them or he just wanted to make sure first that they could make this work. Whatever the actual reason was, Minkyun wanted to respect it. On the other hand, he wanted to brag about his beautiful boyfriend, let everyone know how lucky and happy he was, being by Seungjuns side. He also just didn't like lying to the members like this. Hiding his feelings for Seungjun from everyone, everyone except Hyojin it seemed, was one thing, they all had inner feelings and thoughts they didn't share. However, hiding a whole relationship? Keeping a secret _with_ someone? He just didn't like that.

_Let's be patient for now, one day you can scream about this too._

Minkyun stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Walking out into the living room, Changyoon and Jaeyoung had settled onto the couch both scrolling on their phones, waiting for Hyojin and Yuto to come back with their dessert.

“We got the goods!” Hyojin came into the living room, holding a shopping bag, followed by Yuto. 

“Ah, you have returned as well,” he said, seeing Minkyun next to the others, “did you not bring Seungjun along?”

“I did, he is in his room.” 

Yuto had started to hand out the icecream while Hyojin went to call Seungjun.

“Uhm, just put his flavour in the freezer,” Hyojin started as he got back, “he passed out.” 

Jeayoung looked up, “Is he alright?”

“Yeah, just fast asleep,” the redhead smiled, “Didn’t even bother getting under the blanket, but I tucked him in so just let him rest.” Hyojin glanced at Minkyun before opening his dessert. “Probably had an eventful day.”

Minkyun paid the look no mind, trying to keep the same cool his boyfriend had before.

_'Boyfriend.' Still feels weird to finally call him that._

They all settled down, scrolling through their phones and having idle chit-chat until the day ended. Minkyun, being exhausted from all the emotions he had felt today, fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

Four months went by fast. Seungjun and Minkyun spend the moments they had alone exploring each others bodies. Making out in the recording studio where it all started. Quick handjobs when they happened to stay behind for practice, and fully indulging in each other when they were left alone in the dorm. 

But whenever there was a third party, Seungjun would be cold, colder than before this all started. Avoiding any touch and innocent hug even. He got so cold Yuto had once come up to Minkyun asking if they had a fight, which he, of course, denied. Another month past where they got busier, leading up to promotions their intimate moments became sparse. Minkyun texted an occasional ‘I love you’ to the other, but he got told to stop that too in case someone would accidentally see. Four full months, living in the same house, yet nothing had progressed. The members were still clueless, not like there was anything that could give them away. Minkyun barely even touched Seungjun these days, there was always someone with them or they were both too tired to do anything but give a goodnight kiss. Minkyun started to doubt it all, he got more anxious as each day passed by where they wouldn’t exchange loving gestures. He knew they were only going to get busier each day. 

_Can we keep this up?_

He could see Seungjun was tired from having to work extra hard as the team leader, practicing with the other members, helping Yuto come up with choreographies and keeping up his own singing and dancing too. Minkyun himself was getting exhausted from practice, producing for the comeback and fretting over his relationship. He hated missing Seungjun every day, Minkyun was more one to work until late and Seungjun was a bit more of a morning person. Their schedules didn’t allow for them to even meet and console each other in the dorms. Not that the older would even allow that, he wouldn’t even let Minkyun wrap an arm around him. Minkyun got tired of it, he just wanted to be honest about everything already. He was a romantic person, he needed to feel the other's heat to reassure him. Besides, he hated lying like this, he hated faking things, he hated hiding this huge part of him he was so proud of, he was done with it. 

He had tried to ask Seungjun before if they could come out but he was always told, "no". Four months seemed short, but it felt like an eternity. Their days were getting long with the amount of work they had. Minkyun just wanted to know how much longer he needed to wait but everytime he asked, Seungjun got more mad at him, he never gave a clear answer as to how long they needed to hide it. Minkyun needed a timeframe.

“Hey,” Minkyun started. Him and Seungjun were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, the members had gone out about an hour ago, they both just sat in silence. 

“Come here," Minkyun opened his arms for Seungjun to hug him.

“No. The others will return soon.” 

_Again._

Minkyun rolled his eyes. “Why are we still hiding this,” he had a sharper tone than he wanted, and Seungjun looked at him in surprise.

“You know why,” Seungjun bit back.

Minkyun knew they were both too tired to have this conversation properly, they had been sleeping for roughly 3 hours a night these two weeks, they were agitated. 

He wasn't thinking right and acting rash, he went against his better judgement and opened his mouth.

“Well, I _knew_ why"-Minkyun turned his body towards Seungjun-“But now, I’m not so sure? Why are we still keeping it up now! I barely see you lately, and when I do there is always someone there with us and you avoid me like the plague.”

“I just don’t want to raise suspicion, you know this.” 

“Yes, like I said, I _knew_ the reason why you wanted to hide this.” Minkyun was getting pissed. “You wanted to wait until we were more stable, wait until we were both strong enough to come out to them. But it's been fucking four months already, and I’m still head over heels for you like I have been these past three years. B-”

“I’m just scared alright,” Seungjun cut him off with a harsh tone.

“Of what? You know they will accept us.”

“Maybe, but besides that," Seungjun sighed, “I have a certain responsibility in this team as a leader. I have to keep this team together with Hyojin. If I fuck this up, let my feelings come inbetween scedules, or this gets out we might all be fired. Especially if we let the others in on it. It'll all by my fault”

"Again with everything being ' _I_ '. I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't we figure things out together? You keep trying to do everything yourself. You aren't alone, let me and the members help you."

"I don’t want to. I don't know what will happen if they find out and I'm not sure I want to know, everything could fall apart."

Minkyun started to fear where Seungjuns statement was heading. “So you want to keep this up? You want to keep hiding this? Until we all retire or something.”

Seungjuns eyes shifted as if he knew the other wouldn’t like the answer he was going to give. The younger one picked up on it.

“I’m sorry, but if that is your plan, I’m not going along with it. I love you, I love you so damn much, but I don’t want to keep this lie forever, it feels wrong towards the others. And having you nearly slap my hand away whenever someone is with us hurts me more than you think.”

Seungjun leaned forward, “Please ju-”

“No.” Minkyun said firmly, “I refuse to keep it up for another month, it makes me anxious. I keep thinking that maybe you don’t like me after all whenever you don’t even sneak out to come say hello while you know I’m working alone. I’ve started to wonder if we can even make this work.” Minkyun looked at the ground, he knew what was going to say would hurt the other and he didn’t want to see the consequences of his words. “Should we just quit while we are ahead?”

He immediately regretted saying it. But he was feeling lost, obviously he didn’t want to break up. However he couldn’t stand not being able to hug his boyfriend when he got back to the dorm, all frustrated that something didn’t work out, or even just hold his hand when they were all watching a movie. He wasn’t asking Seungjun to make out in front of the members, but he just wanted to be honest to them at least. 

“I don’t know, I don't know what to do either, it's been eating at me too, and I'm not sure what to do to fix it,” Seungjun's voice started to shake, "I’m sorry.”

Minkyun could hear soft sniffles coming from the other side of the couch. He shuffled forward and reached out to put his arm around Seungjun. Minkyun felt a harsh pain in his chest as Seungjun moved away, it had become a reflex to avoid him, but to Minkyun it felt more like an answer this time. 

“So is this it?" 

Seungjun stayed quiet, tears formed in his eyes. 

Minkyun got up, he didn’t want to be in this room any longer. “I’m going out. Let’s just act like the last four months didn’t happen.” He walked out and heard Seungjun start to cry when he closed the doors behind him.

He went down the stairs and out into the open air. It was dark outside already, probably close to midnight. Minkyun felt tears welling up, was this really going to be it? Really? Three years of feelings, four months of happiness and one conversation to just end it all. He hadn’t put on a coat or proper shoes, he felt the cold wind brush against his skin. Setting off on just his slippers he started to sprint down the street, in an attempt to fight the tears and empty his mind, he just wanted to forget it all like he said, pretend everything between them didn’t happen. 

As if he could forget it. As if he could forget the amazing feeling of having Seungjun by his side, the fun memories of them giggling trying to find isolated spots to enjoy each other's company the first month, the moments where he found Seungjun's good spots, the times where they nearly fell asleep together while cuddling. It all started so good, why did it go wrong. 

Minkyun had depleted his stamina as he reached the park, luckily it was empty at this hour. He couldn’t fight it anymore and started to sob, he was a mess.

He walked over to a bench and let his feelings run free, just letting all the frustration and disappointment out, until his tears dried up, regretting the harsh words he had said, knowing they were both just tired and frustrated, not thinking right and being impatient. Was there a way to clear all this up. Could this all clear up, he didn’t want to hide anymore but he didn’t want to lose Seungjun, he didn’t know what to do.

He must’ve been sitting there for what felt like hours. Going back didn’t seem right. What would he even do if he got back? He shivered as the cold got to him, his toes had gone numb and his fingers were hard to move. He was staring at the ground as two sneakers entered his vision.

He looked up and felt a hand hit the side of his face full force before he could register whose it was. Minkyun placed a hand on his cheek, feeling it burn. He lifted his head and saw Hyojin. He had a furious look in his eyes, he had seen Hyojin mad before, but not like this, not directed at him. His fists were clenched and he was biting his lower lip. He seemed a bit out of breath, but Minkyun wasn’t sure if it was because he had been running or if it was out of anger. 

“Why,” Hyojin’s volume was just shy of screaming, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Now he was really screaming, “Why are you here? Outside?”

Minkyun let his head hang again. “I don’t know.” His collar was grabbed as he finished the sentence. Hyojin jerked him upwards and leaned down looking sternly into Minkyun's eyes.

“Coward.”

Minkyun narrowed his eyes at the insult.

“You are a fucking coward, you’re just going to end it like that? You’re just going to fucking _leave_ as the one you love cries his eyes out alone.” Hyojin pushed the other back firmly. “You don't deserve him if that’s how you are going to act.”

Minkyun stood up, “I don’t fucking like this either alright!” he yelled back, “I never wanted this, I just don't know anymore. I can’t keep pretending to the others that there is nothing between us.” Minkyun became louder. “You don’t even know what happened. I tried to help, I wanted to comfort him but he avoided me knowing you and the others would get back soon. There is nothing he lets me do to help, I’m just lost and exhausted.” He felt his eyes water again at the frustration. “I just… I just…” Minkyun noticed Hyojin's hand coming up and wipe away a tear before pulling him into a hug.

“I know you are both tired,” Hyojin said softly, “I know how Seungjun can be, keeping everything to himself thinking he can deal with it.” Minkyun smiled at the truth of that statement. He knew Seungjun was stubborn, he knew the other didn’t express his feelings much, especially compared to himself who was like an open book.

“But he loves you, you know,” the older continued, “I remember finding him crying like this in the dorms before. It took me a while to pry the reason out of him, but he can never keep things from me for long. However, it was heartbreaking seeing him terrified as he told me he had feelings for you, and how much he apologized to me for it even after I said it was fine.” 

Minkyuns heart shattered

_What have you done, idiot_

“Honestly, deep down, I don’t doubt he likes me. But the way he rejects me so often when there are others around us just hurts too much.” Minkyun let out a deep sigh as he removed himself from Hyojin and wiped his eyes dry. “I’m sorry it came to this. Seungjun said he was worried our feelings could come in between the team, so it’s probably better like this.”

Hyojin showed a sad smile, “Is that really what you think?”

“... Probably,” he sighed, “Look, it’ll be alright. We were just friends before. We can go back to that.” Minkyun put up his best _‘See it’s alright’_ smile.

Hyojin put a hand on the others shoulder, “Minkyun, don’t lie to me.”

He shook the hands off, “I’m... just leave me alone for a bit. I’ll get over this, this won’t affect our work, I promise.”

“Where are you going to stay, at least tell me that.”

“The company.”

“Get back tomorrow.”

Minkyun turned around and started his journey back to the studio, almost missing his stop twice. 

_Get over this stupid. It’s only been four months. Just go back to having an unrequited crush on him._ _You had your fun, now back to reality._

He found the nearest couch located in their gym and fell asleep, he was done with today. 

A week passed. Seungjun and Minkyun tried their best not to show their discomfort when they were together. They avoided each other on purpose this time, practicing at different times, going out when the other was in, anything to not have to face the other. Minkyun tried his best, but he couldn’t help wanting to cuddle and comfort Seungjun. He looked bad, his bags got worse each day. As always, he didn’t make any mistakes, but it was noticeable that he wasn’t himself. Looking into a mirror, Minkyun didn’t look good either. You could see he was barely sleeping, just throwing himself at work to keep his mind occupied. He was laying on his bed, replaying everything for the hundredth time, as Changyoon came in. 

“Minkyun,” He started, “I don’t know what went on last weekend. But please, talk it out. I’m worried about Seungjun.” He closed the door behind him and sat down next to the younger. “And you too for that matter. You look like a zombie.”

Minkyun shrugged, “It’ll get better soon.” 

“Will it? ‘Cuz it’s only seemed to have gotten worse lately. Everyone has their own struggles and we don’t have to share every little thing, I get that,” Changyoon put on a soft tone, “But me and the others are worried. And he won't talk to us. Check up on him.”

Minkyun was hesitant but nodded in agreement.

“Where are the others?”

“They are out, it’s just me and Hyojin, we will stay in the living room. Seungjun is in his bedroom.”

He got up, “Alright. I'll see what I can do.” He went out and just headed straight for the other's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

“Yeah, what’s up? Come in.”

He entered the room and saw Seungjun sitting hunched over a laptop.

“Uhm, are you alright?” Minkyun tried to say cheerfully, but really he was dead nervous confronting Seungjun.

The blond hair turned around, “Oh… Minkyun, nice to see you.” He sounded normal but his eyes didn't meet the others.

“Changyoon asked me to check up on you, saying you weren’t doing well,” Minkyun said, staring at the ground.

He heard Seungjun's chair turn back towards his desk, “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m alright.”

A sudden push came over him. Being here with Seungjun alone again, seeing the other properly again, it felt like an opportunity he shouldn't pass on. Without thinking he grew detirmined.

_You finally managed to get here. Fix. This._

“Look, I’m sorry.” He had no clue what he was going to say, but the words just came out and he started rambling. “I’m sorry for what I said last week, I shouldn’t have been so impatient. I should’ve been more understanding. I felt frustrated that you didn't let me in on your worries, you never did, but being your boyfriend then I hoped you would finally confide in me. Still, you didn’t and I lashed out. I love you, and wanted to show you off to the world. While I know I can never do that I at least wanted to share this happiness with the members. It all became a mess, I'm so sorry.” Minkyun felt awful talking about their brief relationship in the past tense. “I’ve tried to ignore you but I can’t. I can’t ignore my feelings, I don’t know if I can handle keeping this secret with you but I also can’t handle not being with you after knowing that you love me back. Ca-”

His sentence got cut off by two arms pulling him in tightly. Seungjun buried his head in Minkyuns neck, breathing in deeply, as if he came home again after a long time. Minkyun wrapped his arms around the other, he missed this, he had missed Seungjun's warmth.

“I’m sorry too,” Seungjun sounded a bit muffled with his face on the other's shoulder. “I should've been more clear, more open. I noticed how dejected you looked everytime I avoided your touch, it felt awful, I should've just talked about my worries properly. I asked a lot from you, I acted selfishly.”

“I understand why you did it.”

“That doesn’t make it right."

Minkyun hugged the other even tighter, “I love you.”

Seungjun laughed softly, “I love you too.”

He freed himself from Minkyun's hold and guided him to the bed, they laid down and snuggled up to each other. They didn’t care about still having clothes on or the others being in the room next to them. They just wanted to be close. 

"Hey, I think you're right." Seungjun said with his head against Minkyuns chest. "Let's tell the members at least."

"I'm happy you want to, but don't force yourself for my sake," Minkyun mumbled.

"I'm not, I thought about it this week, after we… after you got mad about it. I know you asked me many times before but I was convinced keeping it a secret was for the best. The longer it went on the worse I felt bad having to avoid you, I kept hurting you and I hate it. I don't want to do that forever." Seungjun hugged the other tighter. "I missed you, I want to tell the others. I'm still unsure about how to do it, but I'm sure I want to be with you, properly, from now on."

Minkyun smiled and planned a kiss on the bleach blond head rested against him. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you. Take your time."

It didn’t take long before Seungjun's breath steadied and his muscles relaxed. Minkyun stared at the figure next to him. He was glad to see Seungjun sleeping peacefully. He felt drowsy himself, they had gone through a lot, his body was heavy, he pulled Seungjun close and closed his eyes. 

Minkyun got woken by Changyoon. “C’mon you two we need to go." He opened the curtains and Minkyun looked at the person next to him. Seungjun had a nervous expression. 

_Why didn’t you go to your own room yesterday?! Seungjun finally opened up and you nearly fuck it up by making the others find you like this._

“I was happy to find you two sleeping but I didn’t expect you to make up _that_ well,” Changyoon smiled teasingly. “It’s better to get along, stay friendly, we got a busy schedule!” he said before leaving the room.

Seungjun let out a relieved sigh as they weren’t questioned. He looked at the younger as he got out of bed. “I’m sorry,” Minkyun said “I fell asleep before I could think of what would happen in the morning.”

Seungjun smiled back, “It’s fine, he doesn’t seem to think much of it. And I was happy to wake up with you.”

The next few days were busy, they had practiced all day and Minkyun got some producing work done during their breaks. Seungjun would come by his little recording studio to steal a few kisses before heading to his next appointment. After nearly a week they all were in the dorm together since a long time.

“Okay!” Changyoon exclaimed as they all stepped back into their dorms, “Time for food!”

“Yessssssss,” Hyojin groaned. “The two idiots seemed to have made up so let’s get something good to celebrate.”

“You'll take any reason to have a feast.” Minkyun quipped at him.

“Let me off, be glad I am not having you treat me for making me run around in the cold looking for your sorry ass last week.” 

Minkyun showed a grateful smile, the redhead might act harsh, but Hyojin was one of the most caring people he knew. 

Hyojin ordered their food and the rest settled around the room, relaxing after all the workout they did.

To Minkyuns surprise, Seungjun had sat down on the couch in between Changyoon and himself. Seungjun leaned against the younger while scrolling on his phone. It was just casual contact, but Minkyun felt relieved that they could be like this again. He glanced around the room and noticed Hyojin looking his way. Hyojin hadn’t said anything since that night but Minkyun knew he had kept an eye on them out of concern. Seeing them friendly like this in front of the others, the deer smiled softly and nodded at Minkyun, like he was approving of something. Minkyun smiled back and Hyojin turned away to tease Changyoon about a mistake he made during singing.

The doorbell rang and Yuto got up to receive their food, calling them all to the kitchen table as he laid out the pates.

Seungjun had quickly sat down next to Minkyun as the others found their places around the table. During dinner they just had some light conversations until the topics dried up and it went silent. Minkyun felt Seungjun's hand squeeze his thigh underneath the table. He looked to the left and saw the other staring at his plate, biting his lip. He looked at Hyojin seated across from him, who had also noticed the weird behavior. The redhead pulled up an eyebrow at Minkyun who answered by pulling a face saying _'I have no clue'._ He returned to his food before the others noticed. 

As he put his hand underneath the table to meet the one on his thigh, intertwining their fingers, Seungjun spoke up.

“I’m dating Minkyun,” he blurted out.

Yuto choked on the water he was drinking.

_How do we manage to keep drowning our youngest…?_

It stayed quiet, the others just looked at each other trying to gage a reaction.

Changyoon squinted, "You're joking right?" 

Minkyun released his breath, "No we're not," he said removing his hand from Seungjun's grip and wrapping it around the other shoulders, giving the older some confidence, reassure that he wasn't doing this alone.

"We have been dating for the past four months actually," Seungjun stated proudly

“Wait… hold up, you’re dating kyun? MINKYUN?! Why?!"

"Offensive." Minkyun pouted.

"I'm sorry," the shark quickly responded, "Just... You're the last person I expected Seungjun to be able to tolerate to that extent."

“Ooooh, so _that’s_ what has been going on!” Yuto nearly jumped up from his chair as he finally got the reason for their strange behavior. “I thought you two hated each other until recently.”

“It was the complete opposite it seems,” Jaeyoung joined in. “Four months… why didn’t you just tell us sooner?”

Seungjun tensed up, “I’m sorry, I was scared thinking you guys would be mad, since we are in the same team.” 

“No need to apologize, silly.” Changyoon placed a reassuring hand on Seungjun's leg. “I’m glad you made up and told us, we got quite worried, it was scary to see how you were last week.”

A sad smile grew on Seungjuns lips, “We had broken up then."

"Oh damn." Changyoon sounded sad.

"Because I was terrified and selfish.”

“Don’t say that, I was being stupid.” Minkyun interrupted him.

Jaeyoung held up his hand before the bickering couple could continue. “But you guys are cool now right? Of course we will support you, if you find your happiness you should chase it.”

Seungjun relaxed a bit hearing that. “You guys aren’t mad?”

“Why would we be?” Changyoon said cheerfully, “We know how much you both care for the team.”

They felt a weight being lifted off their shoulders.

"Thank you, really," Minkyun said. 

Changyoon smiled at him before turning towards the redhead. “Say Hyojin, you have been awfully quiet. You knew about this didn’t you”

He showed a proud smile. “Of course. I’ve known about those two idiots prancing around each other, thinking they both had fruitless crushes, for two years now.”

_Wow so I managed to keep it from Hyojin for the first year. That’s something at least._

Changyoon was taken aback, "Two years!? I never noticed! Really?"

Hyojin let out a loud sigh, as if he was feeling lighter too. “God, I’m glad this saga is over, it’s good you two managed to hook up and be honest about it. I’ll officially hand over my guardianship to you then, Minkyun”-his smiley eyes turned sharp-“But if you make him cry like that again, I won’t forgive you.”

“Guardianship!?” Seungjun sat up. “I can care for myself well enough.” 

“Please you will keel over from overworking if someone doesn’t keep an eye on you”-Hyojin's eyes turned soft again-“Be happy you two.”

Seungjun smiled and looked at Minkyun happy that this went smoothly.

“Yes, yes be happy and all that” Changyoon said loudly. “But if I ever hear you two going at it I’ll kick you out.”

“Excuse me?!” Seungjun ears got red as he shot daggers at the shark.

“That’s a good rule!” Yuto chimed in as he twirled his chopsticks through his food. 

_“If we hear you heat the sheets, you will be out on the streets.”_ He sing songed.

"YUTO!"

Their youngest screeched as Seungjun reached over to poke his sides.

“Speaking of you two. Kyun, did you ever finish that song you guys worked on, that was about four months ago right?” Changyoon asked. 

“I did, but it's a bit special to me. Maybe I’ll let you listen to it someday tho.”

“Ooooh, is that when you shared your first kiss,” Changyoon puckered his lips as he placed his hands on his heart in a dramatic gesture.

Seungjun and Minkyun looked at eachother and blushed remembering _all_ the things that happened that day.

“Oh god I didn’t want to be right.” Changyoon rolled his eyes before realizing something. “Did you guys fuck!?”-He quickly put his hand up-“Wait, I don’t want to know.”

Minkyun bursted out into laughter as Seungjun placed his head in his hands. “Please…” he whined.

“Hey, it's nice to know if someones getting some good dick,” Hyojin assured Changyoon .

“Fair,” he nodded. “Okay so who-”

“Guys...” Jaeyoung said through giggles as he noticed Seungjun had started to regret his life choices. 

Minkyun caught his breath and placed a hand on his boyfriend's back, looking around the table. “Well, at least I’m just glad you guys aren’t treating us any differently.”

Seungjun sat backup and smiled. “That’s true.”

Seungjun shuffled his chair closer and rested his head on Minkyun's shoulder as the others continued bickering. 

Finally they could be open.

“Okay, so who is getting the dick?”

Not that open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy this story is done :] Hope you liked it, it was a bit angsty this time around but it all ended well!  
> I'm pretty proud I fully finished my first story.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
